Misunderstanding
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Hanyalah tentang kesalahpahaman 'kecil' Sasuke tentang Kakaknya, Itachi... Don't like, don't read.


"Kenapa tidak bermain bersama yang lain?"

Kepala bersurai hitam menoleh ke belakang. Sepasang mata hitam miliknya bertemu dengan mata biru cerah yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan milik si jabrik berambut pirang yang ia ketahui—sangat ia kenali—bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun mulutnya tetap bungkam, hingga membuat tanda tanya muncul di atas kepala rival sekaligus sahabatnya.

"_Nee_, _Teme_?"

Mata hitam menyipit, dan satu pertanyaan menohok pun terlontarkan;

"Memangnya mereka menganggapku ada?"

Oo—O—oO

Misunderstanding

Oo—O—oO

**Genre:**Hurt/Comfort - Family

**Rate:** K+

**Warning:** Mencoba untuk tidak OOC, tapi mungkin gagal (lagi). AU, lagi. #pasrah #pundungdipojokkamar. _Don__'__t __like, __don__'__t __read_.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N:** Dibuat pada malam menjelang TPM tingkat Kabupaten datang, sehabis ngerjain soal remidi 5 mata pelajaran plus belajar matematik sampai ngantuk dan nyaris mak ler—jadi mohon maaf kalau misalnya gaje dan ngawur sangat #kebablasanjadicurcol.

Oo—O—oO

[Dua tahun kemudian]

"_Nee_, _Teme_! Tungguin bentar napa, sih? Ini tali sepatu masih belum ditaliin! Kalo gue keserimpet trus jatuh nyebur got, lo mau tanggung jawab?"

Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan (baca: teriakan) semacam itu keluar dari mulut si jabrik berambut pirang, Sasuke tidak tahu—namun ia tahu satu hal yang pasti tentang hal tersebut.

Ia bosan mendengarnya.

Ralat; ia bosan mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bosan melihat wajah kesusahan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang ia akui terlihat menggelikan ketika sedang kesusahan menalikan tali sepatunya sambil berjalan dan berusaha agar tidak terpeleset hingga masuk ke selokan. Terbukti dari seringaian kecilnya yang muncul ketika dugaannya terbukti be—'BYURR!'—nar.

"Selamat bermandi ria di comberan, _Dobe_!"

Dan sekali lagi, teriakan kesal seorang Naruto Uzumaki (yang baru saja mandi di selokan, seperti kata sang Sasuke Uchiha yang _uncharacteristically_ tertawa terbahak-bahak di tengah jalanan) menghiasi pagi yang indah di sebuah kompleks perumahan umum di Kota Konoha yang damai sentosa.

Dan juga entah untuk keberapa kali, dua rival-tapi-mesra sejak kecil itu nyaris tertinggal kereta karena Naruto harus kembali ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti seragamnya dengan yang lain (dengan bonus berupa omelan dari sang Ibu yang jengkel karena kecerobohan putra semata wayangnya, sih).

.

.

Teriakan histeris para murid perempuan menjadi musik latar belakang yang sudah biasa bagi penghuni SMU Konoha ketika sang bungsu Uchiha menapakkan kaki di gerbang sekolah. Namun Sasuke memilih untuk menulikan telinganya terhadap teriakan itu dan lebih memilih mendengar omelan yang meluncur tanpa hambatan dari bibir sosok berkulit tan yang berjalan di sebelahnya—suara gerutuan Naruto lebih merdu daripada suara teriakan _fangirls_-nya yang sudah seperti suara seruling sumbang (menurut Sasuke sendiri).

Biasanya sih, saat si idola sekolah itu sudah masuk ke dalam gedung, teriakan itu akan mulai berkurang (karena nyaris semua murid perempuan memilih untuk keluar gedung hanya untuk melihatnya menapakkan kaki di pintu gerbang. Fakta yang narsis, namun sayangnya terbukti benar). Yah, biasanya—tetapi kenapa suara teriakan itu menjadi lebih keras sekarang, ya?

Tidak perlu berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari tahu jawabannya, pembaca sekalian, karena jawaban itu sendiri sudah muncul tanpa disuruh dan menghampiri Sasuke yang langsung memasang wajah muram.

"..._Aniki_."

Yup, jawabannya adalah Itachi Uchiha; putra sulung Fugaku Uchiha dan kakak dari tokoh utama kita kali ini.

Dengan senyuman manis yang ditujukan khusus untuk sang Adik, pemuda yang tua sebelum waktunya itu (#) melambaikan tangannya—sekaligus melambaikan buku bersampul putih yang diketahui adalah buku PR IPA milik Sasuke yang tumben saja tertinggal di atas meja saat sedang memasukkan buku pelajaran untuk jadwal hari ini.

Naruto tersenyum, Sasuke cemberut.

"Bukumu tertinggal, Sasuke."

Tak ada komentar.

Si empunya hanya memasukkan buku yang diserahkan padanya itu ke dalam tas tanpa bicara apapun. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya, berbeda dengan saat di perjalanan menuju sekolah tadi. Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang terlihat tertawa tak terkontrol saat melihat Naruto terpeleset ke dalam selokan, perbedaannya mencapai angka 100 persen.

Dan untuk alasan itu pula, senyuman gembira di wajah Itachi menghilang—digantikan oleh senyuman sedih yang juga jarang tertangkap oleh mata Naruto.

Pemandangan yang membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran masing-masing, karena mereka terlalu segan (atau takut?) bertanya pada duo Uchiha yang sangat tersohor namanya itu.

.

"Kalian berdua sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Bertengkar?"

Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya alis hitam yang bertautan dan bibir bawah yang digigit kesal.

Melihat reaksi itu, alis pirang juga ikut bertautan. "Aku tidak sedang bicara dengan dinding bisu, _Teme_." Kalau seorang Naruto yang dikenal supel dan gaul serta selalu memakai kata '_gue_' sudah menggantinya dengan 'aku', ini artinya pembicaraan yang serius telah dimulai.

Dan reaksi orang yang seharusnya menjadi lawan bicaranya masih sama; bungkam.

Sukses membuat decakan kesal keluar dari mulut si rambut pirang. "Oke, aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan dinding bisu—tapi aku berbicara dengan patung es hidup berjalan yang ada di sebelahku," ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, masih kesal.

Tetap saja, Sasuke diam.

Jika saja si pirang manis yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu tidak menguarkan aura suram dari balik punggungnya, maka Sasuke akan tetap bungkam. Tetapi karena ia sudah melakukannya, Sasuke terpaksa angkat bicara. Bungsu Uchiha itu masih ingin tidur nyenyak tanpa dihantui penampakan seekor Kyuubi yang mengamuk tepat di hadapannya, terima kasih banyak.

"Kami tidak sedang bertengkar, puas?"

Aura suram mulai mereda, bola mata safir yang nyaris berubah _scarlet_ kembali bersinar penasaran. "Terus kenapa diam-diaman kayak tadi?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti.

Naruto menatap sosok berkulit pucat itu heran, karena pemandangan dimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha menundukkan kepala dengan tangan mengepal di sisi tubuh adalah pemandangan yang langka—ditambah dengan raut kesal bercampur marah plus iri dengki yang muncul di wajahnya, semakin lengkaplah kelangkaan pemandangan itu.

"...karena dia penyebab Ayah mengabaikanku."

Hening.

Bersyukurlah mereka bahwa di atap sedang tidak ada siapapun sekarang, atau kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi akan sampai ke telinga orang yang sedang dibicarakan saking cepatnya sebuah gosip merebak.

"Dia selalu unggul dalam segala hal," lanjut Sasuke. Mata hitamnya memancarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat, hingga membuat bulu roma Naruto bergidik sendiri karenanya. "Selalu dan selalu begitu. Ia terlalu unggul hingga membuatku tertutupi oleh bayangannya—hingga membuatku tersingkirkan dari perhatian Ayah, tersingkirkan dari perhatian semua orang." Alis hitam bertautan, air mata sudah mengancam untuk terjun bebas. Bibir yang semula tertutup terbuka sedikit, dan kata-kata yang mengerikan pun terucap:

"Aku _benci_ dia."

Tiga kata yang berhasil membuat sepasang mata safir membelalak lebar. "T-tapi dia 'kan selalu—"

"Menyayangiku?" Bibir si bungsu Uchiha membentuk seringaian meremehkan, alis hitamnya naik satu dihiasi dengan kekesalan. "Kalau dia benar-benar menyayangiku, seharusnya dia membiarkanku mendapat perhatian Ayah dan Ibu—bukan malah merebut semuanya!"

Oke—kalau Sasuke Uchiha sudah berteriak seperti tadi, itu tanda bahwa ia sungguh sedang marah.

Ralat; murka.

Tambah lagi; emosi berat.

Walau jarak mereka bertiga terpisah jauh, seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang dikuncir rapi yang sejak tadi mendengar semua pembicaraan dua siswa SMU itu (dari awal sampai akhir hingga air matanya menetes dalam diam) dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh adiknya.

Permintaan maaf yang terucap dari bibirnya pun tidak didengar oleh sang Adik yang sedang labil emosinya.

#

"Aniki belum pulang?"

"Bukannya dia bersama denganmu sejak tadi pagi, Sasuke?"

Hening.

Mengacuhkan teriakan heran dari sang Bunda, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang Kakak di lantai dua—dan hanya mendapati kehampaan yang menunggunya di atas sana. Barang-barang milik Itachi masih tertata rapi dan lengkap, namun sang penghuni tak dapat ditangkap oleh mata _onyx_ sang Adik yang keheranan.

"...tumben dia belum pu—"

Kalimat itu terpotong ketika mata Sasuke menangkap pesan yang tertempel di balik pintu.

Dua kata yang sanggup membuat mata hitam si bungsu membulat lebar, sebelum kakinya berlari keluar kamar menuju satu lokasi yang ia tahu pasti adalah tempat di mana Itachi sedang berada sekarang.

#

"_BAKA-ANIKI_!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Wajar saja, sekarang sudah hampir malam dan semua pengunjung taman sudah pulang.

Tak ada lagi anak-anak yang bermain riang di kotak pasir. Tak ada lagi burung-burung yang berkicau riang, hanya ada angin yang berdesir. Dedaunan musim gugur berguguran, menemani langkah Sasuke menuju tempat di mana seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang tengah menikmati indahnya kolam berair jernih di senja hari.

Senyuman kalem khas Itachi Uchiha merupakan sambutan dari yang bersangkutan ketika sang Adik berjongkok di sampingnya, iseng melemparkan batu ke kolam tanpa peduli pada ikan yang berada di dalamnya.

Dan sambutan keduanya adalah...

"Bukannya kau sedang marah padaku, Sasuke?"

Tak ada jawaban. Si bungsu masih asyik melempar batu ke dalam kolam, matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"...ya 'kan?"

Kali ini, si bungsu mendengus pelan. "Menguping pembicaraanku dengan _Dobe_ tadi pagi sungguh bukan gayamu, _Aniki_."

Tawa pelan meledak dari mulut sang Kakak. "Jadi kau sadar kalau aku ada di sana?" Kepala sang Adik terangguk, senyum sedih tersungging di wajah sang Kakak. "Kenapa tidak langsung menghampiriku dan mengusirku pergi? Itu juga bukan gayamu, 'kan?"

Jawaban yang Itachi terima sungguh membuatnya nyaris gedubrakan; "Mager."

Puas tertawa hambar, Itachi melemparkan senyum tanpa makna yang jelas pada pemandangan di depan matanya. Angsa-angsa berenang berpasangan, air yang berubah warna menjadi jingga, dan juga langit yang mulai berubah gelap. "Bukannya bermaksud merebut perhatian semua orang, Sasuke."

Alis hitam milik sang Adik naik sebelah.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi Kakak yang baik untukmu."

Hening kembali. Hanya terdengar suara kepakan sayap angsa dan kicauan burung pada saat senja, tanpa adanya kata-kata tajam dari mulut si bungsu yang biasanya selalu keluar tiap kali beradu debat dengan seseorang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajarimu semuanya, karena itulah aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Bukannya aku ingin menyingkirkanmu atau apa..." Batu terlempar oleh Itachi, nyaris mengenai seekor ikan yang tengah berenang di tengah kolam. "...karena itu, aku minta maaf."

Sang Adik berdecak pelan. Tangannya mengambil batu yang berukuran agak besar. Ditimangnya batu itu sebentar sambil berucap, "Salah paham yang mengerikan... Kenapa kau tidak segera meluruskannya, _Baka-Aniki_? Bukannya kau sudah membaca jurnal harian yang kusimpan rapat-rapat di bawah kasurku?"

Satu pertanyaan terakhir itu sukses membuat kepala Itachi serasa dihantam beban seberat dua ton (mohon jangan dibayangkan). Sungguh, kalimat itu tepat mengenai sasaran.

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan pepatah memang benar; sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, akhirnya jatuh juga—selihai-lihainya Itachi menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia hobi membaca jurnal harian milik Adiknya, akhirnya ketahuan juga oleh yang punya jurnal.

"K-ketahuan, ya?"

Dengusan adalah respon dari Sasuke, sementara tangannya yang menggenggam batu melemparkan benda super keras itu ke seberang kolam...

...dan tepat mengenai angsa yang terkenal gampang marah.

Juga sukses membuat dua bersaudara dari keluarga Uchiha berjingkat ngeri karenanya.

Dalam hitungan detik, kakak beradik berambut hitam itu sudah berlari keluar area taman karena kejaran segerombolan angsa yang dipimpin oleh si angsa yang kepalanya sudah ditumbuhi menara tingkat tiga. Bukannya ketakutan yang tergambar di wajah mereka, melainkan kelegaan yang terlihat sangat jelas—terbukti dari tawa yang meledak dari mulut keduanya.

Lega akibat salah paham sudah diluruskan, mungkin?

Tetapi yah... ditambah dengan bonus kejaran segerombolan angsa plus tatapan heran dari para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat, mungkin...

#

.

.

_The__ End_.

**A/N**: IYAAA, IYAA! Saia tau kok, kalau ini cerita lebih gaje dari sebelumnya. Lebih ngawur, lebih OOC, lebih pendek, dan lebih-lebih lainnya. Inilah hasil dari pemikiran orang yang galau karena nilai MTK 'n IPA lagi-lagi kebakaran (walau gak semerah pas UTS) dan merinding sendiri mikirin nilai rapor... #malahcurcollagi

Dan sumpah, saia gak bermaksud ngehina Itachi-_san_! Gak ada niat sedikitpun, sumpah suer terkewer-kewer! v(o.o)v #kabursebelumdibalangsendal

Soal '_If_'... Itu beneran udah gak bisa mikir lagi buat _sequel-_nya. Jadi maaf buat yang nge-_request_ lanjutannya. Itu udah bener mandeg di sana. #_bows_

Akhir kata, _RnR____please_?


End file.
